


Escaping

by Magestii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Lillie may have been born into a wealthy family, but she still lives in circumstances that are not ideal. With an abusive mother who hurt her for the majority of her childhood and adolescence out of fear of losing her, she finally decides to leave the care of her mother once and for all with the help of her friend, Moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is intended to be a oneshot, but if I do wind up adding more chapters, it won't be so much a series as a collection of generally fluffy oneshots that take place in the same universe. As it is, I only intend for there to be one chapter, but if I decide to toy with the concepts that I've added here, I'll add more.
> 
> This was prompted by one of lgbtqwritingprompts tumblr prompts.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy! In addition, I don't own pokemon.

Two girlfriends get lost in a snowstorm and find a hidden cottage in the forest

At precisely midnight, the sound of tapping against the mansion’s windows alerted the girl that someone was outside. A nervousness unlike anything she had felt before, pleasant and invigorating but frightening, filled her chest as she hopped up. She grabbed a small pink backpack and looked out of her window to see a familiar black-haired girl standing on the ground outside, about to throw another pebble. She waved at her to get her attention, seeing her nod and shoot back a thumbs up, waiting for her to exit the mansion.  
Lillie was filled with an explosion of soft, confusing emotions, including excitement reminiscent of butterflies in her stomach as she opened the door of her bedroom and quietly ran down the stairs, opening the door to the outside and leaving her mansion. Moon waved, walking over to her and wearing an excited grin.  
“Are you ready?” she asked. Lillie nodded, furrowing her brow.  
“Yes,” she said decisively, “yes I am.” Moon smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way, taking her friend’s hand and squeezing it once.  
“It’ll be okay,” she said, “she can’t hurt you anymore.” Lillie managed a smile.  
“Yeah,” she decided, nodding again to convince herself, “I’m just… worried about her.”  
“Why is that?” asked Moon, “She’s hurt you in so many ways, she’s a really messed up person…” Lillie sighed, looking at the ground before meeting Moon’s eyes.  
“She gets worse whenever people leave,” she explained. Moon’s eyes softened in realization.  
“I can understand your concern, then,” she said, “but that doesn’t mean that you have to be the one to stay and bear the brunt of her lashing out. I sympathize with her, but it isn’t your job to stand there and take it just so that she doesn’t get upset.” Lillie nodded.  
“Yes,” she said, “you’re right. I know you’re right, I was the one who asked you to take me away, not vise-versa…” she paused, looking away again, “and I know that I want to leave. I know that beyond the shadow of a doubt.”  
“But…?” prodded Moon, squeezing her hand again. Lillie sighed.  
“But I don’t want to see my own mother hurt like that again,” she said, before looking up, suddenly decisive, “however that does not mean that I will throw myself under the bus just to prevent that. Let’s go.”  
“You’re sure?” asked Moon. Lillie furrowed her brow, looking upset.  
“You’re supposed to be helping me!” she exclaimed. Moon dropped her stern look, once again appearing sympathetic.  
“I want you to come with me as much as you seem to want that,” she said, “but it’s also of the utmost importance to me that you don’t regret leaving, because this is a decision that’s going to impact your life forever.” Lillie looked pained for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head, looking resigned.  
“No,” she stated, “thank you, Moon. I’ve thought about this for a long time. I know that it won’t be easy, but I also know that this is the best path for me.” She looked up again to meet Moon’s eyes, offering a confident smile, “This is what I want. Let’s go?” Moon nodded solemnly before smiling again.  
“Yeah,” she said, “Let’s go then!” She led Lillie away from the mansion and into the forest that surrounded it. A light, powdery snow began to sift its way through the branches of the trees, landing on the girls. When mixed with the giddy nervousness of running away, the snow made both of them begin to laugh. When there was enough of it, Lillie tossed a glance at Moon, looking away sheepishly before grabbing some of it off of the ground and throwing it at her. It wasn’t balled up, and puffed when it hit Moon’s shoulder, causing the woman to look at Lillie and muffle a laugh in the back of her hand. Lillie puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance, looking away only to be hit with an actual snowball, whipping her head back around to see Moon looking at her innocently.  
“Mm?” asked Moon, “Is something wrong?” she couldn’t keep the grin off of her face long enough to be convincing, and Lillie mock-punched her in the arm, receiving a shrug. Lillie then ducked down, maintaining eye contact with Moon, and made her own snowball. Moon watched her as she stood back up, packing the snow in her now-gloved hands, and threw it at her. It hit her chest and just slid down, and Moon looked up to Lillie, unimpressed.  
“Well,” she stated calmly, ducking down to grab two snowballs, “this is war.” Lillie suddenly thought better of her actions and jumped back a little, trying to find some cover so that she would have time to make her own snowballs. It got so that they were both chasing each other through the woods, laughing and occasionally tumbling into the snow. It was on one of these occasions, when Moon was actually pinned under Lillie, that the latter dipped down without thinking, kissing her nose while laughing. The laughter died down as Moon stared up at her, a little surprised, and Lillie’s eyes widened.  
“Oh,” she managed, “I-um…”  
“One second, please,” said Moon, looking around and realizing that she had lost track of where exactly they were in the woods. Lillie just nodded, blushing and looking away. Moon tried to tell differences between the trees but with everything covered in snow, it all looked the same. Lillie had started shivering, a hand over her mouth, and Moon turned to pay attention to her for a moment.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she had started muttering, and Moon furrowed her brow, sitting up and hugging her friend.  
“It’s not your fault, Lillie,” she soothed. Lillie made a noise of confusion, and Moon looked around, “I should have kept a better track of where we were.”  
“Moon, my actions are hardly your fault,” said Lillie, hugging her back despite herself.  
“Well it wasn’t just your actions, it was both of us who ran through the woods,” Moon murmured, looking around and suddenly spotting a familiar silhouette through the snow, “oh, here we are.”  
“Huh?” asked Lillie. Moon hopped up, pulling Lillie up with her and leading her to their left. Slowly, a small cottage came into view. A small plume of smoke was coming from the chimney, implying that it was warm inside. Moon removed one of her gloves, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a key, which she used to open the door to the house, letting them both inside. A wave of warm air washed over them and Lillie shivered, closing the door behind them and removing her light jacket.  
“This is the place?” she asked, receiving a nod from Moon.  
“Kukui said that he found it a few years ago. He cleaned it up with the intention of turning it into a kind of summer getaway, but he wound up traveling so much that he never used it anyway, so he said we’re welcome to it for as long as we need,” she explained.  
“Is he the one who left the fire?” asked Lillie, tentatively sitting down near the fireplace. Moon shook her head.  
“I figured we’d be cold so I put it on before I left,” she said, “although he will visit us tomorrow to make sure we made it here alright.” Lillie nodded, and Moon sat down next to her, furrowing her brow.  
“Are you alright?” she asked. Lillie nodded again, but she was quiet.  
“We can always go back,” said Moon, “it’s too early for your mom to have noticed that you’re gone.” Lillie shook her head.  
“No,” she murmured, “that’s not it.” Moon furrowed her brow, before a look of realization hit her and she hopped up, returning momentarily with a warm blanket that she wrapped around them.  
“You’re cold?” she asked. Lillie shook her head.  
“Well, I was, but that’s not it either,” she murmured, pulling her bit of the blanket around herself a little more, “can you drop it?”  
“I absolutely will if it makes you uncomfortable, but you need to promise me that it doesn’t have to do with running away,” said Moon, “because if you want to go back it’s important that you don’t hesitate to tell me.” Lillie nodded.  
“I promise that it doesn’t have anything to do with that,” she said.  
“Okay, because it’s completely alright to change your-”  
“Will you just drop it?!” Lillie demanded. Moon’s eyes widened, but before Lillie could realize that she had yelled, her friend nodded in understanding.  
“Of course,” she responded, offering a smile that didn’t completely reach her eyes. There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, before Lillie shifted a little.  
“I’m sorry for yelling,” she murmured. Moon looked to her, offering a smile.  
“It’s okay,” she said, “I was pressing too much.” There was another pause, before Lillie turned to look at her fully.  
“It’s just,” she began, glancing away and furrowing her brow, “back there, when I tackled you…”  
“Oh that honestly helped me realize that I had lost track of where we were and look around, so that was actually helpful,” said Moon, smiling genuinely, “you don’t need to worry about that. Besides, we were playing. I tackled you a few times, too.”  
“Moon!” Lillie huffed, blushing a little, “Didn’t you notice… y’know…?” she played with her hands, unable to look Moon in the eye.  
“Did something happen?” asked Moon, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking at you, I was busy looking around.” Lillie sighed. She should have felt relieved, but instead she felt annoyed and a little disappointed that Moon hadn’t noticed.  
“Moon, I… just…” Lillie huffed, looking up to Moon, “maybe you’ll notice this time?” she kissed Moon’s nose and pulled back, crossing her arms and looking away. Moon looked at her, confused.  
“Is that…” she blushed a little, but was certain that Lillie didn’t mean what she thought she meant, “what did that mean?”  
“Oh my God, Moon,” Lillie sighed, exasperated. She looked to Moon, desperately wanting to see some understanding but just seeing surprise, “We’ve been friends for countless years, you always hold my hand, I choose to run away with you -specifically and exclusively you- to a cottage in the woods, alone,” she looked away, beginning to tear up, “then we actually go into this movie-esque cottage in the woods with a fireplace, proceed to sit in front of the fireplace, wrapped in the same warm blanket, practically cuddled up against one another and talking about important, personal things…” she hit the ground gently, “you’d think we were on the same page!”  
Moon blinked, unsure of what to do. She was almost certain that she knew what Lillie was saying, but if she was wrong then she would make Lillie’s stay at the cottage extremely awkward by saying anything.  
“I think I know what you’re saying,” she explained, “and I feel the same, but I’m concerned about what will happen if I’m wrong because it’s just the two of us and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“I can respect that,” said Lillie, looking up to Moon, who looked pained up on seeing that Lillie had been crying. She sighed, leaning forward and taking Lillie’s chin carefully in one of her hands.  
“You’ve done a lot of this for me…” she muttered, “and that’s not fair. But I’m scared of saying what I want to say so… please tell me if I’m wrong…” she leaned forward, closing her eyes for a split-second and giving Lillie the least-existent shadow of a kiss possibly imaginable before pulling back to judge the woman’s reaction. Lillie had frozen, completely dazed, and Moon covered her mouth, furrowing brow.  
“I-I’m sorry,” she managed, “I must have misread…” Lillie shook her head, taking Moon’s hand away from her mouth and leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips. It was Moon’s turn to freeze, going completely red.  
“O-oh,” she managed. Lillie nodded. Moon looked at her, blushing and looking away but slipping an arm around her waist to pull her into a tentative half-hug. Lillie complied, mirroring Moon’s movements to hug her back and rest her head on the girl’s shoulder.  
“S-so…” Moon offered.  
“Yeah,” responded Lillie.  
“I’m glad,” said Moon.  
“Same here,” yawned Lillie, nestling into Moon a little more and causing the woman to chuckle.  
“It’s late,” she said, “I’ve got a room prepared for you, you should sleep there.”  
“Or,” Lillie offered, “we could sleep here.” Moon smirked.  
“Or you could not wake up tomorrow -or should I say later today- with a sore back,” she said.  
“Or,” murmured Lillie, sleepily wrapping her other arm around Moon, “I could not wake up later today without you.” Moon had only just recovered from blushing and was once again completely red.  
“Oh,” she managed.  
“Is that a problem?” muttered Lillie, too sleepy to really censor herself anymore. Moon shook her head.  
“N-no!” she managed, “but c’mon, we should at least move to the chair.” Lillie nodded, opening her arms and standing up, bringing the blanket with her to a giant, very soft chair that was nearby. She looked like she was already asleep and Moon smiled, tucking her in a little before preparing to walk off, when she heard shifting behind her. Lillie had sat up and was opening her arms, looking insistently at her.  
“Oh, alright,” she said, really not having the will to leave. She got under the covers with Lillie and nestled into the woman, falling asleep shortly after.


End file.
